Permanent
by AmandaTheVampireLove
Summary: When Lydi Locke discovers a book that her great grandfather wrote... and she finds strange symbols... when she sees a name written in her mothers handwriting... things are bound to happen. Rating for later!


AN: This is a small idea. I don't know if I'll continue. I suppose it depends on if I get any feedback. I like the idea, but I don't have to peruse it without people liking it, because I have other stuff that people DO like. Hopefully, someone WILL like it –wink wink- Trust me, in the next chapter, she'll grow up and be baaaaad.

Permanent

When, at the age of 12, Lyddianna Locke drew her first rune circle with chalk, her father had taken her straight to her mother. She had then scolded her for going through the papers that had been in the basement (or so she had heard her mother tell her father), and sent her to bed with a strict rule enforced upon her. **_Do not go near the basement_**.

They had just moved to this house a week ago. Lyddianna, called Lydi by friends and family, was extremely angry at being uprooted so. However, she had heard her Aunt Dee talking to her mother.

"Jenny, you and Tom are going to have to do something about it. They're trying to _sell _it. What if they find something?"

She then heard her mothers weary sigh. "I know Dee… I just didn't think we were going to have to… Lydi just started a new year at school…" Her mothers voice trailed off. "Still, we cannot go on like this, can we?"

Her mother was a very beautiful and strong woman of 30, her honey colored hair and wonderfully beautiful green eyes reflected such determination most of the time… but at this moment, all she saw was resignation.

"You'll just have to keep the basement off limits. You can't open the door, and you know it. The papers should still be around incase you ever need them…"

Something that had been talked about with such mystery and silent horror… Lydi _had _to know what it was all about.

So… a week after they had settled in, while her mother and father were in the living room… Lydi had snuck into her mothers room and opened the book. Complicated figures and scrawling writing met her eyes. Uruz… for piercing the veil between worlds..

'There are several methods to—' and then something illegible… 'but the one I consider most likely to succeed would be the circle of runes'. 

Runes? What in the world were runes? "Uruz." She let the word fall from her tongue. Uruz, to pierce the veil between worlds. Uruz had to be a rune. She continued reading. Something trapped in a small space… and then something that had added below it in her mothers handwriting. _Julian._

Who in the world was Julian?

She then continued to read about a rune circle. She remembered these symbols… they were on the door to the basement. Completely interested now, she grabbed her chalk and took it to her room, the book in her hand. She continued to draw the circle.

Something that she faltered over was the whole, 'staining' thing. _Like blood. _She was just working up the courage to poke her finger and squeeze a few drops when her father had stumbled in on her.

"Lyddianna Julia Locke!" A shocked voice rumbled over her. She quickly tossed the book under her pillow, concealing it from her fathers prying eyes; those eyes were taking in her circle at the moment. "What in the world do you think you're doing?"

In the most innocent voice possible, she had answered. "I was drawing the circle that was on the basement door." Yeah… she hadn't stolen the book out of their room…

This, of course, led to her mother.

"But _why _can't I touch the basement?" Her mother had sent her father up stairs to scrub the circle from the wall, while she gave her down the road.

"Because dear… because something awful happened down there, and I just don't want to remember it." Something like tears swam in her mothers eyes, and she twirled a golden ring her on her finger. It wasn't her wedding ring, for daddy had gotten her a silver one, and her mother worse this on the opposite hand. It was a ring that she could never remember her mother without. It was the ring she sometimes saw her mother staring at while she cried… when her father wasn't looking.

Seeing a crying spell come on right now, she quickly answered. "I won't touch it mother. I'm sorry… I didn't know."

Her mother just looked at her… "Please just don't draw those funny letters again, okay dearest?"

She nodded.

Then of course, as an act of 'punishment' her mother had sent her up to her room. Twenty minutes later, her father had smuggled her up some food, while Lydi sat on her bed, a completely serene look on her face.

After she was positive her parents had fallen asleep, she pulled the book from under her pillow. Reading about the runes, and about the 'shadow people' Lydi's eyes became wider and wider. However, her mind continued to draw to the name… Julian.

A thought came to her mind, and once thought, it couldn't be removed. She sat up for a few minutes, writing carefully on a piece of paper. She quickly wrote out the runes for the name… Jera… Uruz… Laguz… Isa… Ansuz… Nauthiz. J.U.L.U.A.N.

She had his name now. With a satisfied smile, she laid down. Those runes were the most beautiful of the bunch… maybe when she was older… maybe she would get those tattooed on her. After all… she was going to turn thirteen in two days. Every teenager wanted a tattoo…

XXX

AN: Obviously, when Lydi turns 16, and gets her sneak tattoo… something bad is going to happen. –manical laughter- bewahahah.


End file.
